1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a 3D-nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nonvolatile memory device refers to a memory device which retains stored data, even though power supply is cut off. Currently, a variety of nonvolatile memory devices including a flash memory are being widely used.
As further developments in the miniaturization and high integration of semiconductor devices are sought, device scaling is reaching limits while more memory cells are to be formed within a limited area to increase the memory capacity thereof. For example, there are difficulties in realizing further increase in integration using lithography technology. Here, in the case of a nonvolatile flash memory device, 32 GB flash memories are fabricated by using a 40 nm lithography process, and 64 Gb flash memories are fabricated by using a 30 nm lithography process. In order to further increase the integration degree and the memory capacity, a method for fabricating 3D-nonvolatile memory device is being developed.